


Dark Nights (and Bright Lights)

by RodimusPrime036



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodimusPrime036/pseuds/RodimusPrime036
Summary: There's a possibility that Solus is still uncertain about stasis, and perhaps has a little trauma from past adventures. Luckily his Guardian doesn't mind waking up in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Ghost/Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dark Nights (and Bright Lights)

Solus does not dream, not in the same way that the Guardian's did. In much that manner, he also didn't necessarily sleep; instead, he mostly went into his own thoughts, sorted out the days data, daydreamed about his guardian and planned out their plans for the next days. He does not dream- which is why he cannot explain why he is jarred into full consciousness by memories.

_He is there, smothered within his own shell. He speaks in a voice not his own, words he doesn't mean to say, backburner to whoever- whatever- has taken over his abilities. He can see his Guardian, but he cannot connect, cannot tell how he feels or what he is thinking. He watches as his partner tears through beasts, reborn from darkness, as he fights with such frightening fire and fury- he knows, even without their connection, that his Guardian is fighting for him, and it is both awe-inspiring and frightening to watch as he tears the nightmares apart. He does not know what happens when the Guardian completes his tasks, just that when they leave the pyramid, he can speak again, but he cannot shake the weight that drags down his shell, the memory of the terrible emptiness that took over his bond with the lightbearer, the fear-_

It takes him an embarrassingly long moment to realize his Guardian is watching him. He's sitting up, propped against the wall and a few pillows, eyes glowing a dim yellow as he cradles the ghost in both his hands. (The warmth of his palms is soothing, familiar as the thrum of the Traveler. Solus' shell sinks into the heat, taking a moment to collect his thoughts.) "My light?" Marksman's voice is a soft hum, rough with sleep, and his mouthlights illuminate part of his face. Solus gives a strained sound- an attempt at words, maybe, and Marksman runs his thumbs over his flippers and gives a soft crooning sound. It sounds like a hum, soft and sweet and steady, and Solus appreciates the warmth in its undertone. (There was much Marksman didn't say out loud- luckily, Solus was well-adapted to finding his Guardian's hidden meanings.) It is comforting. "I can wait until you're ready to talk, little light," Marksman soothes, tilts his head back against the wall and traces the details on Solus' shell.

They sit in silence for a long time, quiet aside from Marksman's synthetic breathing and the soft sounds of his fingers smudging over Solus' flippers. "I'm… afraid," the ghost finally admits, shell drooping in his anxiety. "Sometimes I remember when I couldn't talk to you. When I was trapped in my own shell and couldn't do anything to help you. And with so many Guardian's using stasis now, what will happen to the Light? What would happen if you don't need-" _me,_ "-ghosts anymore?" Marksman remains quiet, aside from the steady tapping of his fingers on Solus' shell. The ghost isn't bothered; his Guardian was thinking, not ignoring the question, and he doubts the exo even knew what to say. "It's… a silly concern, I know, but I-" Marksman hushes him quickly, the _taptaptap_ of his fingers falling silent.

"It isn't silly if it bothers you," he begins, tone firm. Solus stays quiet. "I can't promise anything from other Guardians. I can say I'll never willingly use stasis, since it upsets you, and I can say that I'll _always_ need you, because you are my world. But Guardian's are good people- at least, most of them,- and I believe they'll be careful and continue to follow the Light." It is the most words Solus thinks he's heard Marksman say at once, and even though his voice is rough and sleepy, Solus knows he could listen to the Guardian all night. His lightbearer resumes in petting his shell, the motion soft and affectionate as he sinks back down the wall and rests Solus back in his spot atop his chest. "I love you," the ghost murmurs after a moment, and Marksman gives a low, pleased rumble. "I love you too." His voice is a warm coo, rumbling in his chest, and Solus can feel the vibration of his purrs from where he rests.

"Are you going to be alright?" The titan abruptly asks, startling Solus out of his quiet contemplating. The ghost chirped quickly, peering back up at the golden faceplates. He had Marksman's full attention again. "Oh? Yes, I'm fine now. You should rest more, though." He assures, and his Guardian nods slowly before closing his eyes again. "Alright, beloved. But wake me up if you need me again." His voice fades into a mumble, his hands offering a cocoon of warm safety around the little ghost even as he dozed back into sleep.

Solus allows himself to fade back into his own thoughts, and this time, the memories of the darkness don't disturb him.


End file.
